Ones Great Radiance
by SoraNakhara
Summary: Nowaki waited for Hiroki to come home, it was raining that night but he didnt know what had happened to his lifes light.


_**Ones Great Radiance**_

**I don't own Junjou Romantica**

* * *

He stood there looking at the body at his feet.

'what have I done?' he asked him self ' did I kill him?' he crouched down to look at the man he had just beaten, his eyes were closed and looked as if he was dead panicking the kid ran leaving his victim alone in the rain.

As he ran away the kid thought 'I didn't mean to kill him, I just want to show him he wasn't so great' he continued to run, he ran in the rain as fast has his legs could carry him all the while the rain began to wash him of the evidence of his crimes. His hands were stained with blood only moments ago were now being cleaned off.

"I'm ok right?" the kid asked himself "it's not like anyone was waiting up for him, not that Devil"

By the time he had got home he was drenched, his muscles ached form the cold and the distance he had just ran, gasping for breath he let himself in to his house, removing his shoes.

"I'm home" he called and upon hearing no answer he assumed his father wasn't home so he walked directly to the bathroom wanting to feel the hot water of the shower to sooth the pain away from his sore muscles and help him relax. It did not bother him anymore that he had just probably killed a man to him he thought he had done the world a service, his mind was clear and relaxed now all he needed was his body to stop shaking and he would be fine and happy once again. Stepping in the warm spray of the shower he began to think "no-one's going to catch me, the rain has washed away my sin" "the universe has told me that I was right" and with that he forgot about the man in the street, the man left to die.

* * *

It was getting late and Nowaki was getting worried Hiroki hadn't come home from work yet. He had called not only Hiroki's office a number of time but also his mobile phone and he had answered neither of them.

"Where are you Hiro-san?" Nowaki asked himself when once again Hiroki's phone rang out.

When it started to rain heavily Nowaki decided it was time to get up and start looking so grabbing his umbrella and coat he walked outside in to the rain to begin searching for his missing lover.

* * *

Hiroki was in pain, his body felt broken and cold as he layed there in the rain. He refused to loose consciousness once again; he hated himself for letting his attacker get the better of him, all those years of kendo had meant nothing, and now the reason he was left in the freezing rain lying in a pool of his own blood mixed with water was because of his own weakness. Still he wanted to survive he wanted to be able to wake up the next day to see the stupid smile on Nowaki's face.

The rain started to come down harder and Hiroki's body shook from the cold sending anther wave of pain crashing on to him, he knew he was going to once again loose consciousness, but this time he wasn't sure he would wake up his body was just too hurt. His vision became blurry one shadow started fading into the next, just then he saw a large figure ruining toward him "Hiro-san" the voice called to Hiroki like an angel. He tried to reach out to the voice that called his name.

Pair of warm strong rams wrapped around him, Hiroki looked up to the Face that was Nowaki's, his face was streaked with tears and he was desperately calling out Hiroki's name. It hurt Hiroki to see his lover so sad, so he spoke words that barely came out in a whisper "You idiot, don't cry I'll be ok" he didn't wait for Nowaki to reply "I love you" as he spoke the last words he once again was consumed by the cold darkness that was calling him.

* * *

Nowaki was walking in the rain searching for Hiroki. As he walked in to a side street on the way to their apartment he thought to call Hiroki wondering if he would've come home by now. The phone rang and he continued to walk, when he neared the end of the street he saw something lying on the ground worried he moved toward it faster and that's when he noticed the flashing light of a mobile phone that was ringing. Nowaki instantly knew who it was on the ground so dropping his umbrella he bolted toward the body crying out Hiroki's name.

Dropping to his knees once the reached Hiroki's body he gently held the man in his arms. Nowaki had never seen Hiroki look so broken, it hurt him and when he heard Hiroki trying to comfort him he only wanted to cry more.

He had called the ambulance and now was waiting for them to come along. Nowaki had done the best he could with first aid, but the rain didn't help with Hiroki's bleeding.

"Hiro-san, please don't go" he pleaded to the now unconscious man "please"

But Nowaki could feel it Hiroki's "sparkle" the radiance that belonged to him that to Nowaki made the room a brighter and warmer place no matter what expression Hiroki wore, it was fading.

When the ambulance arrived Nowaki couldn't feel the sparkle anymore, it was then he broke down it to tears. He sat in the rain clinging to Hiroki's body as the paramedics tried to remove Hiroki from his embrace, but he refused to let go he didn't want his Hiro-san to be ripped away from him.

"We need the paitent" one of the paramedics said as they forced one of Nowaki's arms off Hiroki.

"…"

"If we can get him in to the ambulance there's still a chance we can save him" the other said before the two succeeded in removing Nowaki from Hiroki.

Nowaki followed the paramedics in to the ambulance as they loaded Hiroki in while desperately trying to force some life back into his body, and there Nowaki sat in the back of the ambulance his once Blue eyes a lifeless shade of grey he had now lost his sparkle, the man that had brought such a great amount of radiance to his life was gone and with him he took Nowaki's soul and will to live.

Again he began to cry and outside the rain began to come down heaver as if crying with Nowaki, crying for the love that was so cruelly torn apart. That night there were two broken heart the sky cried for, it cried for the light that had to leave behind his lover and the lover that was left in the darkness by the light.

**

* * *

**

OK so this is a short story that I may or may not continue (I don't know yet but I suddenly got this Idea and was like hey I got to write this down)

**If any one wants to know why Hiroki was referenced to light and radiance, Hiroki's name can mean Great radiance, (Hiro meaning Light, radiance, sparkle, shine and something else and the Ki meaning great, abundance, large, rich.. you get the drift.)**

**Please read and review Love peoples feed back if there's anything that needs to fixed please tell me… till next time **

**SORA (_) **


End file.
